Little Touches
by lionheartedbookworm
Summary: He lets her think he's dreaming. Aurora/Hook


He lets her think he's dreaming.

If she knew he was awake, she would shy away in an instant. She would stammer and flutter and blush. As adorable as that would be, that would mean bringing an end to the touch she was currently bestowing upon him.

He'd been exhausted. The day at sea had drained him. She had been restless all day, stressed from the harsh sound of his voice as he barked orders at the crew. She fluttered around him then, too, like a little bird. Hushing him, her soft hand resting over his on the wheel as she encouraged him to calm down, that everything would be alright.

He couldn't help his moods sometimes. The shift in the wind, the change in the tide, anything could tip him off, make him think of days that had blurred in his memory. Of wild dark hair and blazing turquoise eyes and the naivety that had once been Killian Jones.

In his place was Captain Hook, now.

And in hers, was a little princess.

She barked back orders at him at times, her words harsh but her voice syrupy and warm. The crew had taken a liking to her in an instant, seeking her out when they needed something from him.

Today, she had sensed the change in the men, noticed how they walked around on eggshells around the captain. His mood had been foul today, and he knew it.

He'd gone to bed without supper, but hadn't been able to sleep. She had stayed up with the crew. He'd heard her laughter mingle with the howls of the men, even from his cabin. Such a soft, tilting sound amidst such deep, harsh voices. They had played music, and he was sure she danced with them. She liked dancing. He'd only ever indulged her in it once, but it was after the men had all gone to bed and wouldn't peek at them.

He still had a reputation to uphold. Even if he was soft on a little princess, he still had a reputation. And the most fearsome pirate on the ocean couldn't be caught dancing with a princess in purple silks.

She'd snuck in quietly, her footsteps quiet and featherlight. He listens as she unlaces her gown and sets it aside. He keeps his eyes shut, despite wanting to look at her, to watch as she slips in beside him. He waits patiently.

When she finally does slip in beside him, she's careful not to touch him, not to bump into him and startle him awake. She's awfully considerate. Her legs are bare when he feels her curl against him, and he yearns for her to tangle them with his, to bring them closer together. She's gotten into the habit of wearing his shirt as a nightshift, seeing as he'd ruined all her other ones and he had yet to make good on his promise of buying her new satiny fabrics to sleep in. He couldn't help but admire her in his clothes. Not only was it an enjoyable sight, it comforted him, made him feel like she was really there, really his.

The sea makes him feel haunted tonight. He's restless and anxious and can't figure out why. He needs that touch, needs her touch to soothe him and calm him. Instead of rolling into her, he remains still as her fingertips gently touch his arm, as her cheek brushes his shoulder.

Her fingers make a path to his chest, bare of course since his cabin can get rather warm. She draws designs into his skin, her touch soft and gentle. He can't help but release a sigh as she continues her ministrations. Thankfully she doesn't stop, taking it as just a mumble in his sleep. Her hand travels up his neck, and she traces his jawline carefully. Soft fingertips trace his lips, and suddenly, he aches to kiss her, to feel the comfort of her lips and sink into her warmth and love. Instead, he remains still as her hand moves back down his face to touch his chest again.

Her hand flattens against his chest, just over his heart. He can tell she's weary, that she's exhausted, just by the sound of her breathing. She wants to sleep. Poor princess and her constant battle with sleep. But she remains awake. He can tell by the way her toes wiggle against his leg. She's worried, and her worry would not let her sleep a wink.

"My poor Killian." She whispers his name softly, and he's sure he'll never tire of how her voice sounds when she says his name. Even in disgust or anger, he can't help but love how it sounds coming from her. Because he's not 'Hook' to her anymore. He's 'Killian'. He's human.

He turns onto his side, and gathers her into his arms. She tenses immediately, and he can't help but smile at the way she gasps in surprise. He rakes his fingers through her amber waves, which had been tossed to and fro by the ocean winds today. "Yes, love?" He grumbles, lips pressing into her forehead.

"I...I didn't mean to wake you." She stammers, gently pressing her hands into his chest so he'll loosen his grasp on her. He does, but only a little so she can look up at him. Her eyes are bright in the moonlight, and she's blushing. Had he freed her from his grasp, she would flutter away.

"Sweet 'Rora..." He mumbles, holding her tighter against him.

"You worried me today." She murmurs, eyebrows furrowing together. Her fingertips brush his jaw again, and he sighs from the gentle touch. "Are you okay?"

He stares down at her, fingers combing through her soft strands in silent worship. Her expression is so genuine, so full of concern and worry. He wants her to stop, to not worry so much, to just relax and leave him be. But he wants her comfort, wants her to smile and kiss him and touch him. "The sea...she's a cruel mistress. She brings about memories that can drive a man crazy sometimes." He brushes his thumb against her cheek. "It comes with the territory of being a pirate." Her skin is soft and warm beneath his calloused fingertips, but she doesn't shy away. "Just something I must deal with."

Her arm wraps around his middle, and she presses a kiss to his neck. The touch of her lips is so gentle, and so sweet, and he's sure he could die from such a kiss. Such light didn't belong to darkness like himself. "You don't have to do it alone." She whispers. "I'm...I'm here now, Killian. Everything is going to be okay." She promises, her words and her voice reminiscent of his departed mother. "I promise you, Killian. I'm not going to leave you. You don't have to face this life alone. Not anymore." She whispers. "I understand the pain. You know I do. Let...let me take care of you, Killian."

He crushes her against him, and his mouth finds hers with a simple tilt of his head. She whimpers from the force of it, but kisses him back fiercely, her hand on his cheek moving to rake through the raven strands of his hair. Her legs finally entwine with his, and he presses himself against her, his lips saying everything his words cannot.

He wants her to be whole with him, to mold into his body so that he never has to leave her, so that she can never leave him. He can't lose someone again. He refuses to let anyone else slip away. He was never meant to take refuge in a princess of light and grace. He was never supposed to taint such innocence. But she had willingly come to him, had willingly bound herself to him, and was willing to stand by him and kiss the scars that remained from the past.

He didn't deserve her, but he sure as hell wasn't about to let her slip through his fingers.


End file.
